Happy Birthday, Temari
by Zhong TianHui
Summary: A three drabble tribute to Temari's birthday. Inspired by the songs She's Somebody's Hero, Then They Do, and In My Daughter's Eyes.
1. She's Somebody's Hero

Note: Inspired by this song: She's Somebody's Hero by Jamie O'Neal

x.X.x

Karura is often asked the question why she wanted or agreed to becoming a mother— and of three that came one after the other. Especially by shinobi mothers of Konoha who usually only have one child. Truth be told, she was hesitant at first. And then Temari came along and she saw something in her daughter's smile, in the light in her eyes.

**_She is somebody's hero_**

Karura saw it daily in her daughter's eyes. A look reserved only for her— one she never needed to share with anyone. It was to her that Temari outstretched her arms to when she needed to be carried. It was her Temari cried to when something happened. For once, someone looked at her without considering that she wasn't a shinobi and was an immigrant from another place.

**_A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee_**

**_A little kiss is all she needs_**

She didn't need to know medical jutsus to stop her baby girl from crying. Her kisses were magic— either to ward the pain away or for luck in the academy or like a talisman to keep the ghosts away at night.

**_The keeper of the cheerios_**

**_The voice that brings Snow White to life_**

**_Bedtime stories every night_**

It was her voice that Temari sought at night to lull her to sleep. It was in her arms that her daughter found comfort in. It was to her that Temari smiled— that wide grin where she flashed all her teeth and scrunched up her eyes. The smile that melted Karura's heart.

**_And that smile lets her know_**

**_She's somebody's hero_**

That wide grin where she flashed all her teeth and scrunched up her eyes— the one her daughter, now a lot older, wore. Beautiful as ever. "This is what makes you happy. I am in full support of it," Karura said, fixing the customary veil over daughter's head.

**_Givin' all her love to her was life's ambition_**

**_But now her baby is moving on and she'll soon be missing her_**

"Promise to visit, okay, honey?" Karura asked, a small tear falling down her cheek. "Mother!" Temari suddenly spun around to face her. Karura shook her head, "This is just me being happy for you," cupping her daughter's cheeks, she emphasized, "Happy that you're happy."

**_But not today_**

**_Those are tears of joy running down her face_**

With a laugh, Karura whispered, "I think the groom is waiting and getting a little nervous. Kankuro is too. You should go."

**_She's somebody's hero_**

**_A hero to her daughter in a wedding dress_**

"Thanks, Mom," Temari said Karura kissed her daughter and pulled Temari to a tight embrace.

**_She gave her wings to leave the nest_**

**_It hurts to let her baby go_**

Temari quickened her pace to get to the isle faster, taking her spot after the flower girls and a couple of other kunoichi from Konoha. Temari took one last glance at Karura and smiled.

**_Down the isle she walks right by_**

**_She looks into her mother's eyes_**

**_And that smile lets her know_**

**_She's somebody's hero_**

Wide grin where she showed all her teeth and where her eyes scrunched up close. The smile and happiness reflected in Karura's own at that day. And the smile reflected in Karura's face as she glanced through her daugher's wedding photographs. Photographs to keep her company in Suna while her daughter stayed in Konoha.

**_She's somebody's hero_**

"Mom?" Karura turned around to meet the familiar voice— a smile spread through her face, one that did nothing to conceal the happiness and the light in her eyes. "Temari, you came over!" Her daughter chuckled, "Of course, I'd come over. I always do, don't you remember?"

**_A hero to her mother in a rocking chair_**

**_She runs a brush through her golden hair_**

Temari went closer to her mother and bent down to draw her into an embrace. Karura laid a soft kiss on Temari's cheek to accompany the hug. Pulling back, her daughter brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "I've missed you," Karura whispered, the smile still beaming on her face.

**_And that smile lets her know_**

**_Her mother's smile lets her know_**

**_She's somebody's hero_**

Wordlessly, Karura pointed to the small table beside the rocking chair— to where a small cake lay with the words _Happy Birthday Temari_ inscribed in the center.


	2. Then They Do

Note: Based on this song: Then they do by Trace Adkins. Modern Day AU-ish

x.X.x

"I've just missed you, Temari," Karura said over the phone, "Where will you be celebrating?"

"Just here. Simple dinner at home." A smile spread through Karura's lips, "A home cooked meal? That sounds lovely." There was a small pause on the other end of the phone, a little static here and there, "Not exactly "home cooked"…more like home heated?" There was another pause as Temari searched for the right thing to say, "I've missed your pancakes."

The smile on Karura's lips spread even more, her eyes glazed over, remembering the days she used to cook pancakes for them every morning.

x.X.x

**_In the early rush of morning_**

**_Trying to get the kids to school_**

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara," Karura would call out as she flipped the small pancakes on the pan. "Hurry up! You'll be late for school!"

She could hear them run down the stairs as she placed the pancakes on their plate along with a small dose of blueberries and raspberries—- the only way she is able to make them eat some fruits in the morning. They would take their places around the table, her husband would come out and kiss her on the cheek, she would lay the food out.

Karura caught a glimpse of blonde hair and the purple comb Temari used to fix her hair— though already perfect as it was. They were finishing their breakfast and headed for the car. Karura gave Temari a small kiss on the forehead, saying, "**_Stop worrying about your hair. You look fine_**." Temari gave her a small smile before running to catch up to her brothers.

**_Then they're fighting in the backseat_**

Karura looked at the rear-view mirror, Kankuro and Temari bickering about who gets to play on the Wii after school and Gaara sleeping to the side.

**_And I'm playing referee_**

**_And everybody's late_**

"Temari was the first last time, why don't you give your brother a turn?" Her daughter pouted and sank further into the seat, but the arguing did not cease.

Karura sighed, turning the wheel at the corner, right in front of the school. "Go on, you'll be late for school!" She opened the door for them to go out.

Temari was the last to go but before her daughter could step on the ground, Karura stopped her and leaned in to kiss her forehead. With a smile, she said, "Happy Birthday, Temari," handing her a small treat for school. Her daughter beamed a smile at her and took off, running to catch up with the rest of her friends.

A smile formed on Karura's face— until she saw Temari give Kankuro a playful shove. With a sigh, she thought to herself:

**_I swear I can't wait_**

**_Until they grow old_**

x.X.x

"Mom, are you still there?" Karura was suddenly pushed away from her thoughts— back to the present. "Oh, yes, honey, I'm still here."

"Um, not to rush you, but I need to get to school soon. The professor doesn't like people who are late. College is hectic like that."

**_Then they do_**

A sad smile graced her face. College already? She had to pause for a while…scan the empty breakfast table where, in another time, it had been full of laughter and little children running around, trying not to get hit by edible projectile.

**_That's how it is_**

**_It's just quiet in the morning_**

**_Can't believe how much you miss_**

"I can spare, ah, five minutes. Is that okay? Mom?" Karura caught the tear with her hand before it fell past her chin.

**_All they do_**

**_And all they did_**

Her little children playing in the living room. Stuffed toys. Puppet toys. Ornate fans. Colored pens. Wii. PlayStation. Cards. Computer games. Computers and no more games. Now, studying a language course to become an ambassador for the UN or a diplomat of sorts.

**_You want all the dreams they've dreamed of to come true_**

**_Then they do_**

"Five minutes sounds good," Karura whispered on the line. "Sorry. I was just…remember when the living room used to be so noisy?" A laugh on the other line, "Like at parties?"

**_No more monday PTAs_**

**_No carpools or soccer games_**

Another sad smile pressed on her face. Ah, yes, just at parties— because recently they've been in their laptops in their respective rooms. Only on dinner time.

**_Your work is done_**

**_Now you've got time that's all your own_**

**_You've been waiting for so long_**

**_For those days to come_**

"It's just so quiet here, Temari," she whispered into the phone. "I've missed you. I—"

**_Then they do_**

Karura took a deep breath, "I guess I was just getting used to not spending your birthday here— this is the first time, right? And the fact that you're already in college. It's just a little quiet at home." With alight laugh, Karura said, "I guess I'm just being silly. I called to wish you a Happy Birthday and to tell you that I couldn't be more proud about how you've grown."

_And how I wish…I could take back some of that time, and have you as a child in my arms once more._

"I love you, dear. Happy Birthday."


	3. In My Daughter's Eyes

Karura smiled at Temari, holding her baby close to her. "Happy birthday, Temari," she whispered, every syllable worded out with a smile— the smile that comes all too naturally when Karura is looking at her children. Temari laughed at her mother and placed a tiny hand on her face. All the love in the world radiated from Temari's wide smile.

She doesn't think anyone's ever looked at her like that— without prejudice and without fear and with nothing but love. Karura's smile beamed even more, gazing at the emerald eyes staring back at her.

**_In my daughter's eyes_**

**_I am a hero_**

**_I am strong and wise_**

**_And I know no fear_**

"Happy birthday, Temari," Karura whispered again, bringing up her other hand to reveal a small ball wrapped in thread dipped in purple dye straight from the seas— her namesake for her first birthday.

**_But the truth is plain to see_**

**_She was sent to rescue me_**

Karura watched Temari grasp the ball in her hands, raising it high and offering it to her mother once more. Green eyes staring at her— for instructions maybe? Karura laid a kiss on Temari's forehead and her baby girl closed her eyes, moved her head back with a giggle— and there was just so much trust in those eyes.

**_I see who I wanna be_**

**_In my daughter's eyes_**

Eyes that are full of hope. That have not seen the horrors of war or have not witnessed the death of a loved one. Temari seemed like an angel in her arms— a beacon of light to remind her why she wakes up everyday.

**_This miracle God gave to me_**

**_Gives me strength when I am weak_**

**_I find reason to believe _**

**_In my daughter's eyes_**

"Where would you like to go tonight, Temari?" Karura asked her daughter, gently raising her up for a better position. "It's your birthday, would you like to have chestnuts tonight? Or strawberries?" Temari squealed at the sound of both and Karura only held her daughter closer, a small tear trickling down the side of her face.

**_And when she wraps her hand around my finger_**

**_How it puts a smile on my heart_**

**_I've seen the light_**

**_It's in my daughter's eyes_**

"Karura, are you getting a little sentimental over there?" She turned away from her daughter and towards the screen, her lips parted in surprise."Oh! You've been video-taping the whole time?" There was laughter from both sides of the screen and Karura moved Temari, careful not to hit the lump in her belly, to wave towards the camera.

"Say hi to daddy," she whispered, and Temari giggled once more.

"Why are you watching that?" a voice called out from behind her. Temari did not need to turn away from the television screen to know who it was. "Just reliving memories. Happy ones I can't quite remember."

**_I can see the future_**

**_A reflection of who I am and what will be_**

There was a pause before Temari turned around away from the screen and towards her brother, "Do you think she'd be proud of us? How we grew up?"

**_And though she'll grow and someday leave_**

**_Maybe raise a family_**

Gaara said nothing, merely sat down on the couch beside her and took out a small plastic bag. From within the plastic bag, he pulled out a small Temari ball— exactly like the one the child in the television screen was holding. Exactly like the one her mother made her for her first birthday. "I found it in the attic," Gaara reasoned out, "When I was cleaning up."

**_When I'm gone I hope you'll see_**

**_How happy she made me_**

Temari lifted her head to look at her brother— emerald eyes that still held a look that radiated love and held no trace of prejudice or fear. She took the ball from his hands and held it in her own, turning it as she did when she was younger.

"Happy birthday, Temari. I'm sure she's proud of you." Emerald met aquamarine "I can see it."

**_For I'll be there_**

**_In my daughter's eyes_**


End file.
